Leave it to Cleaver
"Meetz Meats! Serving YOU for over 25 years!" -Meetz Meats jingle Leave it to Cleaver was one of the eight haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. It was located in the Disaster! Queue. History and Location In 2009, Universal decided to build two original haunted houses produced by the Fangoria magazine. One of these two houses was Leave it to Cleaver. The story of the house is that a meat company called Meetz Meats based in Carey, Ohio uses human flesh in their meat products. 2009 was the first year Universal decided to give codenames to all of their haunted houses. Some people say the codename was "Magazine", as it was sponsered by Fangoria, while others said it was "Pleasant Vielle". The house tied in to a story on the Halloween Horror Nights website, Severed. In it, a family going to the movie theater discovered a finger in one of their hot dogs. Afterwards, the family became extremely carnivorous. The house would be located in the large extended queue for the Disaster attraction. Meaty Meetz, one of the scareactors that appeared in this house, appeared at the end of the 2015 tribute house, Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. Description Samuel Meetz works for the people of Carey, Ohio as a butcher, bringing them the freshest meat possible. With a steady livestock of transients and town lawbreakers with which to serve, and a staff of volunteers who will preserve their towns deadly secret by any means necessary, there is truly no end in sight for Samuel or his family business. As Sam always says: Meet Me at Meetz… The Z stands for cannibal. Intro on the Archway Experience Queue The queue video for the attraction is hosted by Sam Meetz, a butcher who owns and operates Meetz Meats, in Carey, Ohio. He explains in the video that his grandfather, founder of Meetz Meats, came to America from Romania during WWI. Initially starting out the company by selling meat from a pig and bovine livestock, Sam's father, who inherited the business, began losing money during the Great Depression. So, he decided Meetz Meats' livestock would secretly be changed. Instead of butchering pigs, the company would instead secretly butcher hobos, town lawbreakers, and unauthorized visitors to the factory into delicious meat. Not only did this keep the storehouses full, it helped keep the streets "clean of vagrants, riffraff, and ner-do-els". After the first couple humans were butchered, the new products became an instant success, and Sam's father decided to keep the human livestock going. Sam now continues his father's trend, and has become a millionaire, with Meetz Meats as the most popular meat factory in Wyandott County, Ohio. Haunted House Throughout the house, all the scareactors can be seen wearing Meaty Meetz masks. The first rooms in the house is the punch-in counter and the employee locker rooms, with factory workers popping out from behind corners at random intervals. The next room is a built-in daycare center for the employees' children, who are being taught how to slaughter and bleed hogs. Guests then enter the factory's kitchen, with scaractors chopping up pieces of meat. After passing through several hallways and encountering the cleaning staff, guests enter the livestock room, which depicts people locked in cages, being prepared to get butchered, and scareactors come out with chainsaws acting as if they are going to slaughter them. In the next room, various pieces of recently butchered human meat can be seen hanging from the ceiling and on the sides. There is then a hallway with blood covering the walls and lights flashing. In the next scene, the meat is being prepared in the freezer room, and employees of Meat's Meetz are getting ready to sell it at the butchery. In the final scene of the house, you walk through a highly lit-up diner where Sam Meetz is selling his meat. Once he catches sight of surviving "unauthorized visitors" he exclaims "Hey, how'd you survive my tour?!". While guests exit the house, one last scareactor, a man dressed up as the Meetz Meats mascot, Meety Meatz, comes up to them with a chainsaw. Characters *Sam Meetz, owner of Meetz Meats. He appears in the final scene of the house. *Meaty Meetz, the mascot of Meetz Meats. Meety's face appears on the mask which all of the scareactors wear. *Sam Meetz' Cousin, an overweight butcher who is always seen carrying a chainsaw and dressed up as Meaty Meetz. He appears at the exit from the house. *Sam Meetz' Grandfather, (mentioned but does not appear), the founder of Meetz Meats. *Employees * Daycare child Pictures SamandMeaty.jpg 2008016sm.jpg|Bloody Mary's head used in her Leave it to Cleaver cameo. Trivia *In one if the slaughter rooms, Bloody Mary's head was about to be chainsawed. *Most of the queue video, which was projected onto the back of the "Disaster!" show building, was filmed in the New York and San Francisco areas of the park around Nazarman's. *Meaty Meetz was featured in Jack Presents: 25 years of Monsters & Mayhem. *According to this, Michael Aiello's actual son was the little boy seen in the queue video. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando